


Good Boy

by JediNight27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Anakin has mommy issues, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Come Swallowing, Cumming in each others mouths, Deep Throating, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gentle femdom, Good Boy, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Loud Sex, Mother/Son Roleplay, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Repetition, Squirting, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, sloppy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediNight27/pseuds/JediNight27
Summary: You and Anakin are childhood friends, and he needs your help soothing his mommy issues.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Good Boy

“So, what’s on your mind?” you ask, pouring a steaming cup of tea.

“Who says anything is on my mind?” Anakin asks, raising his eyebrow. You pause and give him a knowing look. After holding your gaze for a second, you both break into silly chuckles.

“Come on, Ani,” you say, giving him his cup. “I’ve known you since we were kids. Hell, even since you’ve found out I moved to Coruscant, you still only visit when you need something.”

“That sounds bad,” he laughs, and takes a sip of tea.

You frown. “I was gonna say, ‘when you want a taste of home,’ but...” He holds the warm teacup in his hands, his thumbs twiddling, looking down at the steaming liquid as you sit down on the bed next to him. You rub a hand soothingly up his back. “I’m sorry,” you say softly. “You’re one of my dearest friends; I’m always happy to help.”

“I do like your company, you know,” he says, taking another sip.

“I know,” you say soothingly, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. “But they don’t know about Tatooine, do they?”

“They know,” he says, nodding his head slowly, blue eyes cold and distant. “Obi-Wan knows. He found me there, with Qui-Gon. They found me there, with my mother.”

“I remember,” you say, gently encouraging him. Ani was very close with his mother, and you know better than to pick at the open wound he carried in his heart for her. Still, he needed to feel it to heal it, and Anakin, you knew better than anyone, wasn’t thrilled about reliving that old pain. “Does your wife comfort you?” Trusting you deeply over the course of many years, Anakin had revealed to you his secret marriage, not long after it’s occurrence, unable to contain his excitement.

He leaned over to set his tea on the table and steepled his hands under his chin. He had a new one, a metal prosthetic, to replace the hand he’d lost, and it was warmed softly by the burning candlelight illuminating the apartment. It was the first time you’d seen it. “She knows,” he said, exhaling slowly through his nose.

“Yes, but does she _comfort_ you?” You ask with a slight smile.

He chuckled and shook his head, his posture loosening slightly. “She means well, and I know she’d try, but she’d just remind me to do my duty. I swear, sometimes she sounds just like Obi-Wan,” he scoffed. “Besides, I could never ask Padme for more… unconventional techniques.”

You gather the cups and take them to the sink. “Oh, the posh senator is prissy and formal?” You joke. “Who could’ve guessed?” You turn to face him. “I kid, of course.”

He leans back on the mattress, propped up on his elbows, his lithe body invitingly warmed by the candlelight. He cocks his head, examining you. “You know,” he says, his eyes roaming over your body, up over your ankles, around your thighs, over the curve of your hips, lingering over the mounds of your breasts, and focusing on your full lips. “You were always so curious,” he finishes.

“Curious?” You say with a laugh, walking towards him.

He reaches out, grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you down towards him on the bed. You’re still standing, face inches apart from him, his knee shoved between yours, keeping your legs slightly spread, the skin of his hand warm, familiar, _comforting_ on yours. “Mhm. Curious. You know. Adventurous.” He rambles as you climb into bed next to him. “You’d be willing to try those techniques,” he finally says, seemingly with some embarrassment.

You lay on your side and prop your head up on your hand, looking at him with interest. “Ooh. And what are these ‘unconventional techniques’?” You ask, stroking his shoulder.

He turns to face you, his hand placed leisurely on your hip. His lips are parted, looking for the right words, and his eyes won’t meet yours. You stroke his cheek with your knuckle, a soft, familiar gesture to encourage him. But he refuses to look at you, words churning around in his head, and none of them seeming right. Finally, his eyes meet yours, a soft smile on his face, but he says nothing. You squeeze his shoulder, nudging him back towards lighter thoughts.

Before you could get any words out, his hand was clutching yours, warm and familiar. He brought your hand up to his lips, kissing it gently, his round eyes looking at you innocently. “I miss being a little boy,” he murmurs, half-embarrassed, into your hand. “I miss living in a happier time.”

Seeing Ani sad broke your heart. “Baby...” you say softly, pulling him close. You wrap your arms around him, cradling him as he nuzzles close to you, his face pressed softly in your shoulder. Storm clouds gather on his face; you see him struggling with old memories. Old pain. “Shh Ani, its okay,” you whisper to him, stroking his hair and rocking him gently. “You’re safe baby.”

“Safe,” he scoffs, opening his eyes. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

Your fingers trail over his shoulder as you press a delicate kiss onto his temple. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m a bad person,” he mutters, burying his face in your shoulder to hide his shame. His back tenses beneath your touch, harboring those painful emotions with poor restraint. Your heart breaks with sympathy, and you squeeze him close. “No wonder Padme doesn’t really love me,” he says, his voice muffled against your skin.

“Oh Ani, stop that,” you say gently, rubbing his arms as you hold him. “That’s not true, don’t you think that for a second. Look at me.” He begrudgingly pulls himself away from you, propping himself up on his palms. His face is distorted with pain, rogue strands of hair matted to his forehead, his eyes burning with an intense anguish you unfortunately recognize. You place your knuckle under his chin and lift his head up a little, looking fiercely into those sad blue eyes. “You’re an incredible man, Anakin. Amazing. You’ve been a wonderful friend to me all these years.” He clamps his eyes shut and shakes his head no, scattering his loose curls. _“Yes,”_ you say firmly, drawing his face up to yours once more. He opens his eyes, his gaze hazy and softly focused on you. “And you’re a very, _very_ good boy,” you say, running your fingertips over his pouty bottom lip before pulling him in for a kiss. You breathe him in, feeling his stress release as he relaxes into you, his fingers cupping your face. His lips are soft and needy, pressing hard onto yours, begging for affirmation. You lean into him, knotting your fingers in his hair and sliding the tip of your tongue across his lip. He moans, wrapping his arms around you to pull you close. You can feel the chill of his metal hand through your thin robe, and the sensation sends a delightful shiver up your spine. You kiss him hard, hungry mouths exploring one another, the rough, wet muscle of his tongue licking yours.

“You’re an amazing kisser, Ani,” you pull away to say with a smile.

“I don’t… I...” he stammers, and blushes.

“Hmm? Padme never told you?” You say, mocking his wife in an overly-sweet voice. You snicker and run a fingertip playfully down the bridge of his nose. He’s so shy he can’t look at you, but the hot flush on his cheeks and his bashful smile tell you you’re saying the right things. “Only an idiot would be too dumb to see how sexy you are,” you purr in his ear, sliding your palm down his chest. You push the fabric of his robe aside, revealing his beautiful bare torso. “Ahh, see?” You say, drinking him in. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” You lean down and plant a soft kiss on each one of his abs, slowly, one at a time, glancing up at him between pecks. He’s leaning back on his palms, his face flushed, that lovely chest rising and falling in shallow, excited breaths, his nipples tightening into sharp points. You flick your tongue out to lick the crevice between the defined muscles, your fingers reaching rub the abs your mouth can’t touch.

“Mmmm,” he moans, low in his throat, biting his lip and tilting his head back, as if he could escape your teasing touches that way. A quick glance below the belt, however, betrays him: his pants are tight, barely constricting a rising bulge.

You giggle. “You know, you’re a _needy_ boy, Ani,” you say, trailing your fingers in feather light touches over the simple fabric separating you from his aching cock. His manhood spasms and his chiseled abs twitch in pleasure with every little touch you give him on his sensitive dick.

He’s breathing hard, his chest rising and falling seductively, a thin sheen of sweat starting to form on his alluring bare skin. “I… I’m sorry...” he whimpers.

“Now now Anakin, we’ve just talked about this,” you say, pushing his robe off of his shoulders, where it falls down carelessly around his elbows. “What did I just tell you?”

“That I… I’m...” he stammers.

“You’re what?” You cross your arms over your chest expectantly, giving him a luscious view of your breasts.

“I… I...” He curls his fingers over his lips like a shy little boy, and shakes his head no, as if he’s too embarrassed to say it.

“Are you a bad boy?” You ask, giving his belt a sharp tug.

“N-no...” he whimpers, eyes shut tight, as if it’s agony for him to accept a compliment.

“Oh,” you say approvingly, fingers working slowly to pull the belt off. “So what are you, then?”

He was silent for a moment, the words heavy on his tongue. “I...” The syllable was soft and breathy. “I… I’m...”

“You’re what?” You lean forward, hands planted on either side of him, and slowly flick your tongue vertically over his lips.

He moans in delight, his breath warm and pleasing on your skin. But he quickly begins to chew the inside of his lip, knowing what he has to say, and too shy to do it. He tucks his chin down to his chest, trying to play small, to downplay his own beauty and magnificence. “immagoodboy,” he mumbles finally.

You laugh. “That was pathetic.” He looks up at you with round eyes, wounded by your disapproval. He clears his throat and raises his chin a little. “I’m a good boy,” he whispers, his lips trembling. You raise your eyebrow in mock surprise. “Oh really?” He swallows a knot in his throat and nods eagerly. Still looking for your approval, your praise. But you’d rather leave him in a bit of anticipation.

“Let’s see just how good you are,” you purr, pulling down his zipper and exposing his thick, aching cock. He moans loudly and shudders when you wrap your fingers around his warm, needy flesh. A pearl of precum drips from his tip and clings to his pants. “Mmm, so beautiful,” you moan, scooping up the precum off of his tip with your finger and sucking it off, looking him in the eye as you do. He shudders again, biting that red, swollen bottom lip, eyes intent, as if begging. “Delicious,” you add, enjoying the brief taste of his warm, buttery flavor. You lay down next to him, cuddled at his side, enjoying the view. His cock is standing at attention, waiting for you.

“Please,” he whines.

“You know your manners,” you say dismissively, as if bored.

“P-Please...” he whimpers, reaching for his shaft. “No no,” you scold, swatting his hand away. “You don’t have permission.” He bites his lip, eyes rolling back in pleasure, but yields to your request. “Not until I tell you to,” you instruct, and he nods obediently.

“What are you, Ani?” you whisper in his ear, swirling your finger around his aching red tip, careful not to actually touch.

“A good boy,” he says sweetly, playing it up by looking at you with innocent eyes.

“That’s right,” you say, giving his tip a little jerk. He moans at the sudden, unexpected contact. “A good, _thick_ boy,” you say as you begin to stroke him. He moans, bucking his hips, his knees twisting in antsy delight. “Now now,” you playfully chide. “You’re a patient boy too, yes?”

He swallows. “Yes.”

“Maybe I’ll make you wait for it as long as you make me wait for a visit from you,” you tease, lips just barely touching the soft flesh of his earlobe. You squeeze his thick, hot shaft, feeling the turgid flesh spilling out between your widely-spread fingers. “Think you could hide a chastity device from your _loving wife?_ ” You tease with a bitchy laugh. He squirms beneath you, cock pulsing in pleasure in your grasp. “No,” you decide against it. “A dick this eager and needy, you’d bust right out of it.” He moans greedily, the tip of his pink tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth. His raggedy breathing makes your pussy twinge, and you become aware of your own urgent wetness. But you play it cool, and stick to the topic.

“And why couldn’t you contain your juicy cock, Ani?” You ask.

He squirms, twisting beneath your skilled hands and the demand for another affirmation. “Because I’m a good boy,” he gasps.

“Exactly,” you purr, jerking him in long, twisting strokes. “God, you feel incredible. The thickest, meatiest pipe I’ve ever had.” He blushes bright red at such high praise, his knees twisting again to contain the pulsing ache in his juicy cock. Seeing him act so innocent, his bratty, full red lips pouting, pressed against his curled knuckles like an innocent young man was too much for you to take. You flick your robe off, letting it fall to the floor, exposing your naked feminine curves for him to enjoy. The twitch in his hard, stiff cock tells you of his approval. You stroke him with one hand while on full display, squeezing your breast and twisting a nipple with your free hand. A low growl comes from his throat as his eyes roam all over your body, intoxicated by the sight.

“You feel. So. Good,” You say, jerking him for emphasis with each word. “Look how wet my good little boy makes me,” you say, climbing up over him to sit on his face. That growl comes again, this time louder, as he slides down on the bed to accommodate you and takes one of your thighs in each hand. His fingers leave soft indents in the feminine shape of your thighs; the contrast of his metal hand clutching your soft, girly curves oddly excites you. “Remember,” you say, hovering centimeters from his eagerly expectant mouth. “Don’t even _think_ about touching your cock.”

He shakes his head no and eagerly clamps his mouth over your aching pussy, his tongue expertly tracing the soaking wet entrance to you hole, lapping up your flavor. Immediately you moan, his tongue an exquisite pleasure on your needy cunt. You play with your tits with both hands, hips gyrating as you ride his beautiful, innocent face. He grips your thighs tighter in pleasure, flicking his tongue in and out of your hole before sliding it up leisurely to caress your aching, throbbing clit. “Ugh, Ani,” you moan, head slung back, nipples hard and tender in your hands, the wet, slick sound of his moist tongue on your dripping pussy filling the room. He drags his tongue side to side, teasingly, over your swollen clit, indulging in the feeling of doing a good job and sexually torturing you because he knows how much you like it.

Because he is, after all, a good boy.

Your breathing quickens as the excitement builds in you, and for a moment you almost forget why you’re there. And then you see his long, thick cock, stiff as a board, untouched and needy, and remember your purpose. “Ani,” you moan, curling your fingers around his base. He shudders as you touch him, the delicious pressure from his tongue ceasing as he releases a haggard gasp at your touch. “I crave this big, perfect cock, you know that?” you say, stroking him. You can feel your own wetness clinging to his lips as her buries his face in your pussy once more, moaning passionately into your folds as you tease him. Pleased with his response, you continue to work your fingers over his stiff flesh, grinding your pussy approvingly onto his plush lips. “Not a day goes by without me thinking about this beautiful, juicy dick, you know that?” You tease, sliding your fingers alluringly over his oozing tip. “I can’t keep my hands off of myself thinking about you stuffing me with this massive thing,” you say, egging him on with your words, his flesh throbbing, aching in your fingers. He stiffens under your impressive touch, hard abs tightening, hips bucking, eager to feel you release him. He moans hungrily into your cunt, his tongue lapping you up, your wetness dripping out of the corner of his mouth. The muscles in your thighs strain under the intense pleasure of his lovely skilled mouth. He’s aching and needy and ready to explode at any second…

When you drop his dick instantly. “Now now Ani, remember what I said?” You tease, lifting yourself up off of his pleasurable mouth, pinning his hands with your feminine thighs. “I can always tell when you’re gonna cum,” you giggle, twirling your hair around your finger. “You didn’t think I was gonna let you finish so soon, did you?” He grunts in pleasure and squirms beneath you, the intense pressure built up in his cock having no release, torturing him with tense, delayed gratification. The struggle to restrain himself only heightens his beauty: the muscles in his thighs tighten into thick cords, his smooth, flat stomach whorish in its wanton splendor as he breathes, a sheen of sweat on his peachy skin glistening in the candlelight. “You’re too much sometimes, you know?” You say, cupping your jaw in your hand and curling your fingers in his pubic hair, imitating boredom. “Just so fucking perfect.”

He gasps in pleasure, tongue-tied from the praise, eager from the denial. He buries his face in your pussy, almost in retaliation for delaying him. He tongues your hole hard, nodding his head slowly up and down to drag the muscle over every possible inch of your gleaming wet cunt. “Mmmm!” You gasp, startled by his forward greed. Your knees buckle under his expertise, and for a split second, you consider abandoning your plan in favor of pure hedonism, riding his face into the pleasures of lusty, wet orgasms that your childhood friend always knew how to bring. But you pull yourself together, and slowly shake your ass for him from side to side, helping him reach every corner of your pussy, tacitly approving of the work his mouth is putting in. You moan, head hung back, hair flowing over your shoulders, positioned on all fours over his tight, muscular torso. You feel the pleasure of his flicking tongue radiating from your slick cunt, through your strained thighs, up through your belly and prickling your pointed nipples. “Ani...” you moan, grinding your pussy on his lips, his face buried in your ass, his tongue roaming hungrily over every sensitive, tingling fold, paying special attention to the coil of nerves throbbing in your swollen, pink clit. He asserts himself, pulling his arms from under your thighs to wrap them around your ass, holding you close as he goes to town on your pussy, the warm flesh of his skin hand cupping your cheek as the cool metal of his fingers on his right hand perversely tease your entrance. You moan greedily, and to reward him, take him in your hands once more. He shudders under the onslaught of pleasure, and responds in kind by prodding your squelching insides with two metal fingers, gluttonously swirling his tongue over your clit simultaneously.

“So incredible,” you moan, slowly lapping up the precum from his dripping cock. The sudden, unexpected delight of your tongue on him makes him moan, and he bucks his hips, jolting his cock up into your open, waiting lips. You giggle, wrapping your lips around his swollen, needy tip, and suck the flavor off of him. One hand curls around his veiny shaft, the other coquettishly massaging his soft balls. Another growl of pleasure escapes his throat, and he draws his knees up, encouraging you to take him deeper. As his mouth works, his flesh hand slides over your ass, the wet sounds of his tongue dragging and your lips puckering over his velvety tip adding a sinful pleasure. He slips his fingers out of you, pausing briefly to look at your slightly stretched hole, and smiles, happy with his work, before coyly tracing a metal finger around your asshole. In response, you take him deeper into your mouth, his dripping tip leaking into the back of your throat, his balls tightening close to his body.

“Mmmmm,” you moan, his thickness filling your mouth up the plush skin of his shaft coating your tongue, his hard, smooth abs pressing against your bare breasts as you lay, sucking him. His whole body is a feast for the senses, tantalizing you with every slight touch and minute movement. It’s hard to resist, to pull back, but you remind yourself that he’s a guest in your home. You’re the boss here. An evil smile spreads over your occupied lips before you plunge his cock all the way to the back of your throat, as deep as you can take him, suddenly and without warning. You hold him there, his thickness twitching in pleasure against your throat, tongue and lips, saliva dripping down the extensive length of his shaft, where it pools against his base, matting his pubic hair. _“Fuck,”_ he growls, weakened by your technique, body trembling with pleasure. You bob your head in a short range of motion, really aiming to take as much of him as possible into your throat, his girth causing a perverse squelching in your throat. With that, he gives his tell once more: his knees twisting inward, toes curling, thighs and calves tightened into firm, muscular ropes—If you keep going, he’s gonna cum.

Sadly, you tear yourself away from his beautiful cock, slowly raising your head, a thick coating of spit drenching his length, glistening in the soft light. You open your mouth wide, sinfully admiring the tendrils of spit that cling from your tongue to his drenched tip. “Mmmmmm!” He whimpers, squirming beneath you, his legs bracing, ready to release. “No, Anakin,” you say, tossing your hair over your shoulder to look back at him. “Not yet.”

You lift a leg and turn to face him, straddling his belly, pinning his wrists with your hands, your breasts seductively displayed, close to his face. His face is contorted in pleasure, a sheen of sweat highlighting his forehead, his whorish, pouty lips even more reddened, even more swollen, tinted with bite marks where he’s chewed in an attempt to restrain himself, per your request. “Aww, baby,” you say sweetly, faintly rubbing your lips against his, feather light, barely touching. “You’re doing _such_ a good job Ani!” You say like a proud parent, knowing the praise embarrasses him, knowing he can’t take a compliment, and knowing that it makes his insides burn with a wanton, lusty desire. He’s just a naive, innocent, good little boy who just wants a pat on the head and to be told he did a good job eating your pussy until you dripped down his chin.

You giggle, your smile a sign of approval of his good behavior that he craves. “You’re not gonna bust too soon are you?” You say, feeling his knees writhe beneath you, seeing the strain on his face and in his ragged breathing as he tries to control himself. “It’d be such a shame if you wasted your load before even being able to plunge into my pussy,” you say pouting your lips out in seductive frown, imitating sadness. “I would’ve gotten all wet for nothing,” you fake whine, egging him on. He gasps, the muscles in his neck sticking out, struggling against his deep desire. He shakes his head no breathlessly, eager to last long enough to satisfy your every need, until you command his release. He shudders, and squirms, but his breath stabilizes a little, just a hair, and the spasms in his legs aren’t so forceful. When his leg muscles relax just slightly, just for a second, you seize the gap and continue.

“I _really_ wanna feel it,” you moan, sliding down and adjusting to squat over his bulging shaft. He moans in response, his toes curling in anticipation, his bottom lip being chewed raw in excitement. His tip touches your lips, hot and needy. The stretching he gave you with his fingers can’t compare to the pull from his tip; he pulls you apart, forcing your tightness to accommodate his demanding thickness. “Oh my God, Ani,” you moan in agony, your fingers trailing down your exposed throat in pleasure. “You feel _incredible,_ ” you say, taking him inch by inch, slowly, despite wanting to take it hard and fast, you torture the both of you with anticipation. “You’re _so_ big,” you purr, swallowing up another inch in your folds. You tighten your grasp on his compliant wrists. “This is the cock I want. You hear that?” You ask. “This is the cock I want stuffing me, and filling me, and _stretching_ me,” you moan, taking him all the way with that exaggerated word. He whimpers in delight, feeling himself extend inside of you, his velvety tip pressed firmly against your cervix, your walls molding to his thick cock. Your wetness is already combining with pool of saliva in his pubic hair, the slick, coarse texture of the matted hair brushing your folds seductively.

“Now Ani,” you say breathlessly, struggling to contain yourself. “You’re just my dildo. I’m just gonna use you; I’m gonna ride this gorgeous, beautiful cock for my pleasure and you _better. Not. Cum._ ” You command, bouncing teasingly on his dick with each word. But you haven’t had his impressive length in a while, and your pussy is hungrily clinging to his shaft, begging you to ride it, to be pleasured by it until you can’t take it any longer. You want him to make you scream until the neighbors file a noise complaint. He moans, his blue eyes misty with desire, and nods obediently.

You place your hands on his lovely bare chest for stability and begin to ride, bouncing up and down on his beautiful length, your ass jiggling with each movement, your tits bouncing in a vulgar display of sexuality. Your nipples are tingling, poking out, begging for him to take them in his beautiful red mouth and suck them. You lean forward, giving in to your selfish desires, and inviting him to take what you’re offering. He obeys, his eyes round and innocent looking up at you, his expert tongue licking your needy, sensitive nipples. He pops one into his mouth, sucking hard, rolling it around between his teeth, all the while gazing up at you with innocent eyes, as if he’s never done a naughty thing like that before in his life. “Mmmmm, Ani,” you moan, feeling your cunt engorge with wetness, the moisture dripping over him, coating his shaft in a lascivious sheen.

“Mama,” he whimpers, his red lips quivering centimeters from your chapped nipple. “Mmmm, mommy,” he whines, sucking your aching, tender nipples hard in a vulgar imitation of breastfeeding, the faux innocence in his eyes making your pussy tingle. “Ugh, Anakinnnn...” you moan, your cunt dripping. The boy really knew how to push your buttons. “There’s my good, sweet boy,” you moan, bouncing on his cock, pulling yourself up to his beautifully-shaped tip just to slam back down eagerly, pumping yourself on his cock, every inch deliciously destroying you. You cup the back of his head, holding him close to “nurse” him as he flicks his tongue over your aching, pointed nipples. “Mama...” he whines again, looking up at you with wide, innocent eyes, urging you closer to the edge. “Mmmm, that’s it baby,” you moan, reveling in the feeling of his rough tongue on your sensitive flesh. “That’s what I like,” you breathe into his ear. Always eager to please you, he takes a sexy nip at you, teasing and working your other nipple with the warm flesh of his hand.

Your insides twist in pleasure as he inches you closer to your climax. “Fuck me, Anakin,” you command, your voice low, nibbling his earlobe, your breath hot on his neck. He releases your breasts and you fold comfortably onto him, his hands reaching down to give your ass a smack before gripping your butt, pulling you open to plow into you rough and hard. He knows you like it fast, his speed urging you on, certain to make you cum hard. He looks at you, smiling with his plush lips before kissing you hard. You moan into each other’s mouths as he begins to thrust into you, your wet insides helping his slippery cock to glide against your muscles. You clench on him, torturing him with a sudden, tight grip. “Ugh, Mama...” he whines in pleasure, pressing his forehead on yours, trembling with pleasure.

“Don’t, Ani,” you say, lifting yourself up selfishly, abruptly stopping his pleasure. “I have to get mine first,” you purr. He moans, or pouts, you’re not sure which, but the combined sound of whiny pleasure, him vocalizing his need, makes your pussy ache in a way you can’t take much more of. He squirms beneath you, knees twisting, abs flexing, breath ragged, beautiful mouth begging as he tries to contain his orgasm. Looking at him struggle to obey you, you smile, satisfied with his willingness, his desire to please. _“Good boy,”_ you moan, knotting your fingers in his messy hair as you spread your legs, giving him full view of your slick, pink core. You see him struggle with his selfish desire to bust, wanting nothing more than to cum inside you, fill you up, make you _his_. But instead he controls himself, and kindly draws his knees up for you to lean back on, prioritizing your comfort over his needs for the moment. His hands lovingly trail over your ass and around your hips, squeezing your thighs as your hand immediately finds your cunt, rubbing furious circles over your desperate clit.

Your breathing quickens and your moans get louder as Ani slips his fingers into your cunt, easily finding your g-spot, pressing and massaging the spongy flesh as you play with yourself in front of him, knowing that his balls are full of cum, begging for permission to be released where, and when, and how, you tell him to. But its all about you right now, and this pampered feeling boosts your ego, making you grin. “ _Fuck_ Ani,” you moan, his fingers working your insides, causing all the pleasure deep in your core to tighten like a spring, ready to snap at any moment. Sensing your closeness, he looks up at you with an innocent expression, all round eyes and pouty lips, knowing you find his softness irresistible. “Cum for me please,” he begs, his voice fragile and needy. “Please, I want… so badly… to please you,” he says, his fingers pumping in and out, the tips pruny from your wetness.

“Mmm, I _bet_ you do,” you moan. Your breathing gets shaky, and the tightly-coiled muscles in your core become unbearable. You say his name, once, twice, and by the third time you feel it. “I-I’m _cumming_!” Feeling his fingers toying with your insides as you release makes you scream, eyes shut tight, all the slow-building pressure of the evening releasing in powerful, wet pulses. Your clit throbs as you rub it, Anakin’s sweet, round eyes gazing up at you, warm gushes of squirt splattering onto his lips as you finish. He hungrily licks the fluid off of his lips and moans, his eyes rolling back, his skilled fingers never once giving you a break, until your muscles relax, your breathing slows, and you gently tap him on the wrist, smiling sweetly, as if a little embarrassed by your forward behavior just moments before.

He pulls you close to him, cuddling you and kissing you on the forehead. “Did I do okay?” He asks, chewing his thumbnail, still as innocent and eager to please as ever.

“Wow,” is all you can manage at first, your mind blown. After a second, and a few needed breaths, you continue. “You’re amazing, Anakin. Didn’t I tell you that, good boy?” He blushes, eyes hiding from you, a wide smile on his face. “In fact, you were such a good boy...” you say, slithering down off of the mattress and down between his knees on the floor. “I think it’s your turn.” His eyes widen in pleasure, and he gasps, feeling you take him back in your mouth, licking your own lingering flavor off of him. “Oh my God,” he whimpers, legs free to tremble, muscles free to contract, pleasure free to build to a coveted explosion.

“Mmmmmm, you taste so good,” you moan, the sound muffled with your mouth full of him. You massage his balls with one hand, working your mouth up and down in long, greedy strokes. You feel his muscles tighten, see him squirming, the same telltale signs you felt with your own need for release. “Do it, Ani!” You say, popping him out of your mouth, you hand jerking him fast, a 180 from earlier when you were determined to delay him. Now you’re moving with speed, desperate to help him to his end, eager to taste the gratification he’s put off so long for you. His thick cock is warm in your hand, slick with spit and pussy juice. “Cum for me Ani, I want it!” you beg before shoving his length spontaneously into the back of your throat, giving him a coaxing squeeze on his balls. He grunts in delight, and grips the back of your hair, pulling you back just enough to leave his dick covered in thick saliva ropes, his tip a hair away from your hungry lips. He grips himself with his flesh hand, and in three furious strokes bursts into your open, expectant mouth, shooting off his warm, buttery cum in long, impassioned spurts. He keeps going, well after you thought he’d stop, filling your mouth, coating your tongue, between your teeth, pooling at the bottom of your mouth.

“Huh…. Huh….” he breathes, sitting on the edge of the bed, his curly hair hanging over his face, his shoulders slouched, utterly spent. He catches his breath for a moment, then opens his eyes, and looks pleasantly surprised. You’re on your knees in front of him, hands resting on his knees, your mouth wide open, showing him the mess he made inside you. You stick your tongue out teasingly, moving the milky, pale fluid around provocatively, before swallowing. He came so much, a small rivulet drips out of your mouth as you close your lips, but you catch it with a finger, wipe it up, and suck it off your fingertip, determined not to miss a drop of his delectable flavor. The blush burning over his peachy face tells you he enjoyed the view.

You rise and get a glass of water before sitting next to him on the bed. He drapes his robe over your bare shoulders, and you sit, side by side, arms touching, heads tilted towards each other, in comfortable, familiar silence. The candles are burning low, some long since have burnt out. You take a drink, and hand him the cup. His drink is longer than yours, and his thoughts are deeper. “I know times are hard for you, Anakin,” you say sincerely, holding his hand. “But you’re not a bad person.”


End file.
